


A new Place

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Dean, once again, got kicked out of a Pack.Because the Alpha is difficult...And now he had, more or less, giving up on finding a fitting place, living on his own,Until…





	A new Place

**Author's Note:**

> Complete nonsence with slightly different Versions of the Winchester Brothers and Cass…  
> There is not much of a story here, but it is some fun to kill time and sometimes I do need that!
> 
> No Beta, no native but still, have fun!  
> ^^P

A new Place/ Home/ Pack SPN FF

 

Thrown out, just like that. Loved ones, maybe never…?  
The dark blond, gold hair was dirty already, covered in thistles that were stubbornly holding to, no madder how often they were tugged out.  
And anyway it was an effort the tall Alpha didn’t cared for anymore.  
It would have been only ridiculous to try to compete with the youngsters offering themselves in hope for some Alpha less Beta or Omega to take them in.

He had his chance maybe twenty years ago and he had missed it, ending up hopping from one short lifted Company to another…  
And it wasn’t that he didn’t want to be in a Pack, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to have a place he could call home, on the contrary actually.  
But Dean was…, well special, he would say, difficult his former Owners would call it.

What did it matter that he had not been “groomed” the right way in his youth? What did it matter that he was a bit wild now and then? And that he could become very protective of his Flock? It shouldn’t be that big of a deal…!  
The Alpha kicked a stone out of his way while he was strolling, hands in the pockets of his worn and patched Jeans, his dirty and ripped black shirt hanging just like his shoulder…, way down.

His time was over and Dean was no idiot, he knew that.  
Alphas got picked young, already well behaved and trained, mentally fit and perfectly adjusting to the new home they would serve now.

Sadly though, Dean was none of that. And even though well build, good looking and there fore already a worthy Alpha, so he thought, the Winchester had never been able to fit in.  
Not the way he was supposed too.

He was blaming his Father for that though, still knowing that he would have to work on himself to fix this, but completely unable to do so.  
Dean sighed and stretched his neck, his hand remaining in his pockets…  
He was hungry and the day had been long, once again and he grinned about the fact that he had now a lot of time on his hands.

His last Place hadn’t been that bad though, Dean recalled, passing the Alphas presenting for their new Families…  
There was a nice little Omega bitch, a cute one and a real strong Beta, very caring, very solid…  
He might should not have bitten him though…

Once more the Alpha sighed, why was he like this, why was he always destroying what seemed good for him. He could have easily said yes and amen! What was if for!  
It were words, meaningless, no big issue…, and than it was, at least for Dean.  
The Alpha was just not used to bow, he couldn’t, had never learned to do so unless to a stronger Alpha, and even then mostly unwilling.  
Over the years he had learned that he was only accepting some specific kind of People around.  
His Father had lived the old ways. When Alphas had to hunt, to fight, even to kill and all of it he had handed to his Son.  
The one he had not given up on.  
Dean grunted in anger about his past.  
It had been fun to do Adult things as a Pup, it had been fun to carry weapons and feel strong and be treated equally by the other Oldsters, that had thought the same way, had waited for a war that never came, missing out on anything a normal life would have offered because they were holding to their fear.  
A fear they had trained Dean in as well…

And it had no longer be fun though, as the Alpha had realized that he had missed out on some very essential developments in his persona and Social abilities.  
Dean could still be like an untrained rascal, kicking and biting and hitting when not getting the needed attention, unable to name his wants because he had never learned so.  
And Dean knew, he knew that it was more than a slight bad habit and that he was overwhelming each and every one who had given him a chance to stay.

He was playing that in and out game for Years now and even though he seems to get better in staying, last time almost a Year, it was exhausting and it was embarrassing every time he returned to the streets. Every god damn time he has to stand among those ‘kids’, presenting himself. He was already a laughing stock and it god damn hurt.

A slight rumble reminded the tall Alpha that he was still hungry and that the last solid meal had been almost two days ago.

At least his learned hunting skills could be of some help here, and not only because Dean could steal like a pro.

“Rat-a-touille it is then.” The impressively deep voice stated while the Alpha was rubbing his tummy to calm down the ‘EXCITEMENT’ about a street rat burned over a rubber fire…  
The Alpha flinched at the thought and shuddered demonstrative with his whole body.

Some Pack or soon to be Packs passed the wrecked Alpha and glared at him, an unnecessary rudeness Dean thought and snapped after a few shocked Betas that get to close for the Alphas taste.  
But he did sniffed on his shirt, just to check if the looks were meaning anything more than dissatisfaction about his current ungroomed state that was literally screaming – Loner – and not a label someone wanted to carry/wear.

“Ungh….”  
Yeah ok, maybe he did need a bath at least…

It was still not that cold and he was used to having it the rough way.  
He could do that.

\----------

The dark blond strolled further through the streets, stared and commented at, which he did ignore by now.  
What did these Assholes knew?

It took two hours to get back to his current hideout. And Dean was wondering how he had ended here, when he had somehow given up and stopped caring at all.  
The last throw out must have hit him harder than he was allowing himself to admit.

Even though huge in build the Alpha crouched down and crawled into the small Cave like place he had found near the Drain Sewer System of the town.  
It was nothing big but it was hidden from view, covered with still green leaves and it was dry from top and bottom.  
It was his own little Cave, his Dean cave, and the Alpha liked it, more or less.  
He had even named the damn spider hanging out right to the entrance.

What more was there to be needed for a home?

Dean layed down for a short break, resting his head on his crossed arms.  
Rat’s were clever by instinct, he would have to wait for dusk at least and there would still be time to use the Community Pool behind the Gates for a short shower, maybe after the Hunt though.  
With nothing else to do or to care for the Alpha closed his eyes and snoozed off, dreaming from a feast he would have in his own home, some day…

# ***

“OUT!”  
The deep, dark voice echoed through the Halls and it didn’t sound happy.  
Still, Sam wasn’t moving. The really tall Beta only rolled his eyes. To often had he been Witness to that drama. Although he had not liked this Guy either.  
He listened at the slamming door and the footsteps getting closer.  
And Sam didn’t get disappointed at the glaring blue that dared him to say one word, which he hadn’t intended anyway.

It had been Castiel’s decision to look for an Alpha to make their little Pack complete.  
Sam didn’t mind but he also didn’t care really, he was fine with the way things were.  
He had Cass, a place to live at and a both of them a good enough paid job to afford some extravagances from time to time.  
They were good, there wasn’t any need to really change that, Sam had thought, but left it for Cass to decide.  
In the end it would be the Omega anyway who would have to deal with the Alpha, and it didn’t seem as if there would be one in the near future either.

They both had standards and as sweat-hearted, obedient and elegant Castiel could be, he also could be a threatening, commanding and sneaky bitch.  
Sam was ok with that, he had established his Position in their small Pack and didn’t fear to lose it.  
Castiel would never allow it, and knowing that was a really strong point in Sam’s self – confidence.

The dark haired Beta smiled slightly, focusing back on his Papers.  
His Omega would calm down eventually and than they would start looking for an Alpha again.

“I consider giving up on that.”  
Castiel suddenly stated.  
It wasn’t really meant for Sam but the Beta still looked up, frowning in question.

“I thought it would be a good conclusion but I am not sure if an Alpha will work.”  
The blue eyed, tall Omega added, again more to himself than anything else.

“Why have you started looking anyway? What did you look for?” Sam was curious.  
Castiel sat down on the large wooden table opposite the Beta.  
“I figured it appropriate. It is a common Behaviour to settle in a complete Pack at some time and we do have reached that age.”  
Sam wanted to look serious but all he could do was smiling at the deadpan, and somehow unworldly explanation.  
He reached for the older Omega and pulled him over to kiss the surprised man’s cheek.

“Cass, just because everyone is doing it, doesn’t mean you have to.” Sam stated, his thumb gently caressing the slight stubbles beneath.  
“But it seemed to be a norm and to help people to settle. Although as much as I appreciate you holding back and not saying anything, I am very aware of the fact that it is in your desire to care for some Offspring.”  
Once more the blue eyed seemed completely unfaced and Sam loved him for that, it made things easier for the Beta who still was blushing at the words.

“That…, promise me you will not look for an Alpha just because I would like to have pups. There is no need for that. So promise.”  
Sam sounded serious and the Omega seemed to think about it, the blue, fiery eyes becoming small slits, scanning his Beta Partner before he nodded.

# ***

Sam stared at the naked guy running and jumping behind a Squirrel right in the Communities Pool.

The Beta had been called out for some urgent Paperwork’s and he was pissed.  
It was always urgent, it was always important and it never could wait.  
He could have been snuggled up with Castiel, comfortably, watching some stuff and just relax in each others closeness. Instead he was out at the Office, another night, again, and doing some stupid Overtime work he wouldn’t get paid for in the end.

But for now, Sam was staring at the tall man in his birthday suit, as he made another attempt to get the small Animal.  
It wasn’t an earnest try though and as the jumpy thing got away the stranger didn’t seem to care that much.  
Instead he watched the Creature disappearing into the trees and than slowly walked off to the Pool Showers on the outside of the Building.

He knew he shouldn’t but Sam just couldn’t stop staring, as this guy, a stunning example actually, was forcefully rubbing in his hair and scrubbing down his body.  
Sam was wondering who would be that bold to break into the Community Pool just to shower.

But it wasn’t the only thing the Stranger obviously had in mind. After he was satisfied with his cleansing, he jumped, or bombed into the real Pool and pulled some tracks.  
Sam got lost in those images, the smooth movements, the play of muscles under the yellow lights. It was quite calming and nice to look at as well, distracting the Beta from that unwelcome night work.  
Sam smiled at the childish excitement of a grown man whooing and splashing water in an oversized ‘Bathtub’.  
But it made the Betas day, and the sound of the Water had Sam happy over the course of his work…and it had him smiling…

# ***

“Little Bastard!” Dean stated towards the Trees where he could still hear the Squirrel squeaking. It did sound as if they made fun out of him but the Alpha smiled at the idea and leaned back to float a little bit longer.  
The water of this natural outdoor pool was still surprisingly warm for mid October, but what did he knew. It got warmer every year and if it meant for him to use the Pool a little bit longer, even better, Dean thought and closed his eyes slowly floating on and enjoying the feeling of weightlessness.  
It was comfortable, and there fore Dinner could wait a little bit longer the dark blond Alpha decided.

He was looking back at the awaking stars, it would be a really clear night and aside the one, yellowish lantern on the other side of the pool, the night was comfortably dark.  
Best hunting ground he guessed and smiled.

\----------

Nights were comforting, not that many masses of People to have an eye on, and the air always felt clearer.  
Dean stretched his full body and turned his floating position.  
The Community pool had it’s benefits and a great view to the open sky.  
The only other building close enough to have any impact was a fancy Company or Bureau building.  
And except on Window this Complex was dark, there fore possibly empty.  
Dean was wondering who would waste his time at work this late.

“Poor thing…” Dean mentioned to himself and swam to the pool edge to lean on while watching.  
The light was a cold bright white. “Very unpersonal…” The Alpha explained to no one else than the Squirrels climbing the trees near by.  
In his mind he created a cool blond, long legs, high heels, a strict hair knot and a short costume.  
One of those Alpha types that would kick ass and take names before having Brunch…  
Dean grinned very satisfied at the created picture as a real person walked at the only enlighted Window in that 30 Floor Building.

Dean suddenly wasn’t watching anymore, he was staring. His cool Blond had vanished into nothingness the moment he had seen that guy.  
Tall as fuck, judging by the seize of Body that was showing within that glass square, and what a body that was. The dark hair might be a bit too long but well…  
The dark blond Alpha rested his head on his arms, slightly smiling at the awesomeness, that was walking up and down, obviously having some Phone-Call and gesturing very excessive.

“Damn…that would be a nice one.”  
The tall dude was wearing some dark suit pants and a bluish shirt with a very tight, probably expensive, fitting vest.  
Yeah, that would be a nice one, Dean thought, knowing quite well that someone like this was way out of his league…, almost 30 Floors…  
But the fantasy was nice…  
Although the Alphas was wondering how someone like this was on his own on such a time, in an empty Building, the only light in the dark…

The Alpha sighed, and there was real empathy for the lonely one up there.  
It was calming though to not be alone on/in this.

Yeah someone like this would be nice…, Dean thought a last time as the tall Beauty hung up and vanished further back into that room and out of sight.

# ***

Sam cracked his neck, a gesture he was often using when tired, and always scolded for by his Omega.  
It had taken him way longer than expected and just as expected it could have waited till the next day which wasn’t that far away anymore…  
Sam sighted and cracked his neck again.

He had looked down at the community pool once again before closing his Bureau, but the Stranger had been gone, probably for quite some time now.  
Sam yawned and still took the longer way to his Car, the one that would pass the Pool area while his thoughts were wandering to Cass and Home and Birthday-suit Guy…  
It amused the Beta for some reason.

Sam was fishing for his ‘key’ and not really paying attention to the tall figure that was just this moment climbing the Fences on the Pool Areas Backside.  
The large Alpha that wasn’t paying attention either as he jumped…,  
…right onto/into an unprepared and surprised Sam, with a loud >Umpf< knocking him to the ground and ending up on Top of the Beta in a very unflattering position…

\----------

“Oh, Suit man!” The Alphas deep, rumbling voice announced all of a sudden and as if he was talking to one of his Besties.  
It left Sam frowning in irritation but pointing out at the fact that the Alpha was till sitting on top of him.

“Huh…Sorry!” The dark blond Alpha smiled face wide before he moved and even helped Sam up to his feet.

“Who is Suit man?” Sam wondered, patting down his cloth dusting them off.

The Alphas smile got a bit dubious and Sam almost regretted asking already.  
Dean snugged a bit closer as he started explaining about a tall, lonely Beauty who was working late all on his own in an otherwise abandoned Building.

The Betas eyes widened in shock and Sam turned crimson which clearly charmed the Alpha tremendously.  
*Dam that guy is cute.* Dean gazed, indiscreetly scenting close to Sam’s neck and enjoying the clear reaction…  
Maybe tonight he would not have to hunt at all, the Alpha thought.

# ***

Sam was a bit nervous and unsure how he had ended up taking the Stranger, an Alpha, in.  
He must have missed something because the tall Beta had troubles recalling the whole situation, there was just this slight feeling that it wasn’t him who had invited the dark blond man, now sitting on the Passengers seat.  
Sam frowned in suspicion. He normally didn’t get tricked that easy…

In any case he would have to explain that to Cass.  
It wasn’t Sam to bring in a stranger, the tall Beta looked at the time, three in the morning…  
That was beyond odd, for everyone who knew him…

# ***

Castiel looked at the Stranger, suspiciously eying him and stepping very close, urging Dean to lean back a bit.  
The blue eye Omega had handed Sam a tea, had actually waited for him just like he always did, somehow having a sixth sense about the Betas return.  
Sam realized that Cass had decided on the casual dress code, which meant he was wearing his dark blue suit pant’s and a white shirt but he had given up on his Jacket and the typical tie.

Now the Omega was staring into the Alphas eyes, scenting him on almost eye Level which was awkward for Dean who was more used to Omegas on the smaller seize, and way more restrained that this one.  
This Cutie obviously had never heard of personal space before, Dean thought about the close invasion but still the alpha took the chance to have a sniff at the Omega as well…and god damn this one was scenting awesome too!  
Two for one Dean hummed in his head…

Only a second later the Omega leaned back and turned towards his Beta as if nothing had happened, he greeted him very adoringly and it had the Alphas belly fluttering.

It was obvious that the Beta was relying, depending on the Omegas approval. The moment he looked down to have his ‘wellcome home’ kiss he melted into the shorter guy.  
So obviously the Alpha wasn’t a straight >NO< at all, and Sam couldn’t avoid smiling. And it was one that Castiel answered sweetly.

# ***

The Alphas head was spinning. He must have mist out on something between entering this nice Apartment and this!!!

Dean whined, damn he heard himself whining but he couldn’t get himself to stop. Just watching those two making out was...  
The way this taaaalll Omega was melting into the even taller Beta, how their Bodies, shaped and formed for some reason, melted into each other becoming one at some point somehow, was…  
It was just overwhelming the Alphas brain that had already brightly warned meltdown at some time ago.  
He wanted in, damn he wanted in, so badly be part of that awkwardly fitting pair making out right in front.  
They were teasing and torturing the Alpha and at the same time not giving a shit about him being there.  
Dean heard himself whine again, louder, more desperate and completely helpless about it.

The Alpha was rock hard for a while now, his not so small member twitching, jerking and dripping in eager despair.  
His knot was pulsating not even entered in anything and it was bliss and pleasure and pain and want all together.  
And Dean was restricted to only watch, his arms bound at the Bed’s headboard, his legs spread out and pinned as well.

The tall guy, Sam, was massaging his Omega, who was showing only slight reactions on his face, but telling all of it with his whole shuddering body, the equally enthusiastic grew of his dick and the way he was leaning into any Beta given touch.  
Damn they looked good together, Dean thought as he whined again.

“Sahm…” The gravy, fucking deep voice was whispering into the Betas ear while the Omega was possessively nipping at it, still ensuring that the whisper could be heard by the Alpha as well.  
“…want you to test him first…” The Omega moaned filthy, giving his own plan.  
“…want you to ride him…” The blue eyed went on and Dean struggled not to blow right away. He desperately nodded at the idea.  
Yeah fucking hell he wanted that, and the Omega actually seemed to smirk at him.

“…hng.. yes…yesss..please…” The damn Beta was begging and Dean nodded again to underline that plea of his own.  
This Castiel Omega kissed his melting Beta, turning and positioning him just like he pleased and damn fucking god Dean was in heaven.  
Sam was faced to him, this tremendously tall, and gorgeous Body showed and presented by his blue eyed Companions hands roaming all over, slightly framing the broad chest, down the rib cage and further to those ridiculous perfect apps that had Dean drooling and licking his lips.  
“Do you want… to tell him… that this will be, … your fist knot…?” Castiel murmured clearly audible and Dean bucked in his restrains, groaning desperately, his deep green eyes already locked with the pale Beta ones.  
Got he wanted to be so good for this Beta…, Dean wanted to be soooo good…..

\----------

The Alpha stared wide eyed as Castiel was kissing Sam once more and at the same time lowering the Beta slowly down, guiding him into perfect position for Dean’s shaft to enter…  
And with Sam now positioned with his Back to the Alpha, his face not to see, it was nerve wrecking, had Dean nervous like it was his first time, although he couldn’t remember any of that.  
It had never felt that good…

His head jerked back as his tip vanished into the tight tunnel, as the Beta clenched around him as a reflex on the intrusion…

But Sam didn’t stop though, didn’t slowed down and swallowed Dean down to the knot, only than pausing for a bit…and allowing the distraction from Castiel, kissing and strocking him, each drinking the other man’s moans and gasps…, while Dean tried to stay perfectly still, so eager to please, so eager to be good for the Beta.

“It…it’s ..hn..big…” Sam gasped resting his forehead on the Omegas.  
“You’re doing so awesome.” The Blue eyed praised with awe in his voice and Dean couldn’t avoid feeling praised too.  
And he was doing good! It took so much concentration not to thrust up, to simply force his fully enflated knot in, to lock right there and then…  
And it hit him like a full slap as the Omega turned at him, his blue eyes glowing wickedly.  
“…Do it!...” He commanded, and Dean did,…thrust up.

Sam screamed and moaned in one animalistic sound as the last half of the knot was pressed in, slipping behind his muscle ring and not staying but forcing its way even deeper until his ass was flushed with the Alphas crotch….  
Castiel was kissing the Betas shoulders, caressing the broad back for the Alpha to see, while he was grinding his hard one against Sam’s in front.

Not once had one of them touched Dean yet and it was like an electric shock as the Omegas hands finally did so, his arms slung around the Sam’s waist.  
The gentle fingers followed Deans hip bones, barely roamed the sides but send electrical sparks through the Alphas whole body, communicating, slightly tipping and without words telling Dean to start moving…

Sam was heavily breathing, still adjusting but that didn’t seem to bother the Omega and Dean wanted to please, wanted to follow even though unsure himself.  
And it felt good to hand himself over, to become a tool, used by someone who knew the rules, knew the regulations and the options.  
Slowly but definitely the Alpha thrusted up for the first time, having Sam grunting in pain and pleasure and leaning back to support his upper body on the Alphas chest in his back, encouraging Dean to keep moving, to go faster…

The last thing the Alpha remembered clearly afterwards, was the Omega kissing down Sam’s body and tapping with his fingers at Dean’s thighs, talking to him once more, and telling him to move…

# ***

Dean’s head fell back. He was exhausted and drained and felt sated like he hadn’t in many years.  
He could still feel the heat around his Dick and that he was still locked within the beautiful Beta that was again distracted by his Omega Mate.  
They had kissed at their Orgasm too, had almost made it together to the climax.  
They had looked so beautiful, closely holding to each other, kissing deeply, affectionated and hungry.  
Dean had come that exact moment, pumping all of his load into the grinding Beta on his hips, and the Alpha was pretty sure, in his high, that he would have been able to come just from that view.

And he wanted to touch, so desperately to touch…what these two had…

# ***

Next mornings could be tricky…

As Dean woke he was alone in this huge, clean comfortable, awesome bed. This place he had to admit was actually quite nice, more than that.  
It smelled of fresh breakfast, sexy Omega and hot Beta. Man that giant had spice in his hips Dean thought, blissfully stretching his naked, but no longer bound body, happily rolling in the left scent of the others within the sheets, blankets…  
The Alpha was eager to keep that on him as long as possible, to wear it like a Cover for every one to acknowledge.  
Dean buried his nose into the pillows, deeply inhaling the story of the last night as he was suddenly frozen, his body stiffening and his Brain processing the information within the scent, that was only slowly sinking in.

“…Shit!!!!!” Dean growled into the fabric, panic and terror in his subdued voice.  
>Marked<  
The scent was screaming all around him. >Marked<  
In all of his arousal it had slipped the Alpha just like many things last night.  
He had not been protected, had not been covered, he had marked the Beta…, he actually had marked him…  
The green eyes widened in fear.  
Alphas were not allowed to do that, not without permission it could trigger a rage that could end up with an Alphas death…aside other inconvenience for all parties…  
Dean needed a moment to collect his thoughts…  
He talked himself down…  
It was just marking, not claiming, he told himself.  
He was clean, so they were fine, he added.  
And he ignored that he already had blown another chance for a place, actually a Pack, to stay…  
Damn it, he was an idiot…, he should have insisted on protection, it was expected for him to do that it was seen as ability to care…  
He had fucked up, again…, god damn natural instincts, why was his Brain not wired more logic and carefully and not that dumb…

Just another whine escaped the tall Alpha that had him sound like a complaining child.  
This place would have been so nice, and those weird ones were so nice…, it could have worked, Dean mewled pitifully.

He really wanted to try, he had decided around his own incredible orgasm and this beautiful giant of a Beta and this bitchy little Omega had make out in front of him.  
They fit so perfectly and it felt so welcoming being part of it. But most of all…, Dean mewled again, they scented like HOME…

# ***

Castiel was still scenting his Companions Neck. Sam was smelling awesome this morning, had so since last night. It was unbelievable how this Alphas scent was fitting, perfectly adding to the Betas whole, rich own tone.  
The blue eyed smiled and inhaling again the note that was like a weird kind of drug, a ‘catnip’, for him, one like he had never had it before.

“Hmmm…” He hummed in deep satisfaction and approval.  
“It suits you perfectly…”  
Sam easily tilted his head, allowing more access, his hand gently strocking his Omegas dark hairs. He was comfortable and confident in Castiels arms.

“What now…?” Sam wanted to know, his eyes closed and leaning closer into the warmth.  
“Does he have to go?”…

# ***

He would be self confident and unfaced, Dean had decided on how to face the Reality and the two men on their territory as he got closer to the kitchen Area, already hearing the already saved voices, he had heard moaning so lewdly a few hours ago.

>…..have to go…<

The words hit the Alpha unprepared. He had already feared that he had fucked up again but hearing it was hurting…, and way more than Dean had expected.

“DON’T KICK ME OUT! I’LL BE GOOD!!” Dean heard himself say. Well that much too strong and self confident, he thought very embarrassed about his instinctive, reflexively, thoughtless reaction.

He had almost stormed the kitchen, pushing to the Counter. Now he was looking in a pair surprised eyes. It felt like hours of shame…but luckily neither the Omega nor the Beta reacted on that. Instead the blue eyed kissed his Betas cheek once more and turned to get a third Cup which he put in front of the still struggling Alpha.

A freshly brewed, real coffee, Dean had to fight his Tears of joy, back to where they belonged, to someone else! He had already been whiny enough for the rest of the week.  
He slowly approached the Cup, still watching the ‘half’ Pack he had shared the bed with last night…

The Beta was slightly smiling at him and it felt so good. The Omega seemed unfaced again but who would know…

As said, next mornings could be tricky…

End…


End file.
